Generally, the fabrication of wire wafers from wire stock is effected by a so-called "end shear" technique. Therein, a wire wafer is sheared from the end of wire stock. Thereafter, the wire stock is re-positioned and another wafer is provided by again shearing off the end of the wire stock.
Although the above-described process has been and still is utilized with varying degrees of success, it has been found that problems are encountered. For example, it has been found that an end-shear process tends to produce a wire wafer having non-symmetrical surfaces and distortion. Also, the end shear technique tends to undesirably distort or roll-over the end of the wire stock during the shearing process.